in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories:Vanishing Mysteries
Synopsis People are mysteriously vanishing left and right in Echo Creek, and it's up to the gang to investigate what's causing this. However, it might be harder than they think. Cast *Richard *Torchy *Kernely *The Fun Foodies *Pealy *Jay *Blovy *Corolla *Veronica *Samantha *Tiffany *Margaret *Lauren *Naomi *Aurora *Quinn *Kacey *Crystal *Jewel *Mr. Gossamer *Benjamin the Venus Flytrap *Victori-A *Tessa *Jade *Gianna *Lucille *Adeline *Jennifer *Christopher *Jacqueline *Cynthia Gloom (NEW) *Tarkov Gloom (NEW) Plot (It's a seemingly nice day in Echo Creek. Richard is by himself, hanging out in his own house.) *'Richard:' What can I say? The sun is really shining outta there. Birds are singing, too. (Some knocking on the door.) *'Richard:' I'll get it. (Richard opens it and it's Kernely and Jade, both worried.) *'Richard:' What's wrong? *'Kernely:' Have you seen Sam? She said she was gonna take a stroll, and she hasn't came back since yesterday. *'Jade:' Yeah, and Christopher went missing, too! *'Richard:' Huh, that's strange...when was the last time you saw Christopher, Jade? *'Jade:' Oh, when I was walking back to my house when I saw him. There, we kissed each other. And then I continued my way. The next day, I decided to invite him over, but he hasn't came since three days ago. *'Richard:' Did your other friends disappear, too? *'Jade:' I hope not. *'Richard:' Y'know what, I'll call in the rest of my team. (Later, Torchy, Pealy, Jay, Blovy and Corolla have arrived.) *'Torchy:' *to Jade* How did Christopher disappear like that? *'Jade:' *shrugs* *'Corolla:' Strangely, I couldn't find Veronica. Did she disappear? *'Torchy:' Her too?! No way! (Suddenly, Veronica opens the door.) *'Veronica:' Hi guys! Sorry if I'm late. I was just dealing with a threat, that's all. *'Corolla:' Whew, I thought you vanished! *'Pealy:' We were just talking about why people are starting to disappear around Echo Creek and other areas. *'Veronica:' Okay...? I mean, who disappeared by now? *'Kernely:' Sam and Christopher. (Veronica goes inside and shuts the door.) *'Jade:' The latter's my boyfriend, by the way. (More knocks on the door.) *'Jade:' I'll get it this time. (Jade opens the door and it's Tessa and Gianna.) *'Tessa:' *worried* Hey, guys. *'Gianna:' Have you seen Lucille? *'Jade:' Aw, come on, not Lucille, too! But hey, at least you didn't disappear, Gianna. *'Tessa:' I'm glad, too. *'Jade:' When was the last time you saw her? *'Gianna:' Well, when I was just sitting on a bench, I saw her walk past me. *'Jade:' Huh. (Jade goes back to the couch, along with Tessa and Gianna.) *'Richard:' Wait...I think I know what's going on now. *'Blovy:' What is it? *'Richard:' It has to be the work of a villain. Dunno which, though. *'Kernely:' Huh. *'Richard:' *to Tessa* Did any of your friends other than Lucille and Christopher disappear? *'Tessa:' No, thankfully. (Even more knocking on the door.) *'Kernely:' Again? (Kernely opens the door, and it's Aurora, Quinn, Adeline and Jennifer, with the later two wearing purple crop tops with "Naomi Fan" written on them.) *'Kernely:' Howdy! *'Aurora:' Have you seen Naomi? *'Adeline:' Jennifer and I were at a concert preformed by them and Naomi, but as I was sleeping after a long night, the news came on. *'Kernely:' Huh, so that explains you ghosts are really Naomi fans. *'Jennifer:' That's correct. (The four head inside and sit on the couch.) *'Richard:' So, should we go investigate why people are disappearing? *'Tessa:' Yes! *'Richard:' Alright. (The gang heads out. On the way their, they meet up with Crystal and Kacey.) *'Kacey:' *to Corolla* Ack, it's her! *prepares to shoot poison balls* *'Richard:' Whoa, calm down. She's friends with us now. *'Kacey:' Oh... *stops* Sorry about that. *'Kernely:' Many people are disappearing here. *'Kacey:' Actually, I heard about the news. *'Crystal:' Am I next?! *'Kacey:' No, you're hopefully not next. *'Crystal:' Okay, good. (Suddenly, Jewel Johnson arrives, panicked.) *'Jewel:' Guys, where is Mr. Gossamer?! *'Richard:' Wow, even him, too? *'Jewel:' Yeah...I haven't found him yet. *'Tessa:' Huh... *'Adeline:' Wonder where he is. *'Jewel:' Let's go to my laboratory, quick! *'Richard:' Why? *'Jewel:' Because I need to look up why Mr. Gossamer disappeared. *'Richard:' Alright. (The gang races to Jewel's laboratory. Once they're inside, they go downstairs, with Benjamin joining them.) *'Benjamin:' *panting* (Jewel walks up to Victori-A, who is turned off.) *'Jewel:' *turns on Victori-A* Victori-A, I need your help. *'Victori-A:' Uh...why? *'Jewel:' Because people are disappearing. *'Victori-A:' Oh no! *'Jewel:' I need to search up the news. *'Victori-A:' Got it! (Victori-A switchs to Google Chrome. Jewel types in "people disappearing", before clicking on "News." She finds an article about people disappearing in Echo Creek.) *'Jewel:' Okay, good. *'Jennifer:' Huh, a talking computer...interesting! *'Jewel:' Yeah, she's cool, alright. *'Kernely:' Actually, one of the reasons why people are vanishing like that could be a villain. *'Jewel:' Oh. And thanks for helping me! *'Kernely:' No problem. And we gotta go right now, bye! *'Jewel:' See you later. (The gang except Jewel and Benjamin go back upstairs and outside the laboratory before racing back to Echo Creek.) *'Corolla:' Whew! *'Veronica:' I'm getting tired now... *'Adeline & Jennifer:' Yeah... *'Kernely:' But at least we did that. *'Blovy:' Let's investigate what's causing people to disappear. *'Crystal:' Yeah, let's do it. (The gang begins investigating why people are disappearing. As they do, they see Margaret.) *'Margaret:' *worried* Hey, guys! Tiff and Lauren disappeared... *'Richard:' This isn't good at all. *'Kernely:' I agree. *'Jade:' Wait, if it wasn't a villain that caused all that vanishing, then... *starts tearing up* ...Are Lucille and Christopher dead?! *'Gianna:' *starts tearing up as well* Wha...is this...true...? (The two are about to cry, but then Richard comforts them.) *'Richard:' ...Actually, the most likely thing to me is that someone kidnapped them. *'Jade & Gianna:' *both sigh in relief* *'Richard:' But who is causing it, after all? *'Kernely:' Wait, actually...I'm guessing Jacqueline did it? *'Torchy:' Hm, maybe. Or Bright Spark. Or Re-Peat Boss. (Suddenly, the gang hears a strange noise, which sounds like a distorted cackle.) *'Kernely:' What was that?! *'Richard:' It can't be Giovanni...he's dead. *'Torchy:' Come on out, wherever you are! *prepares to shoot fireballs* (However, no one seems to respond...) *'Blovy:' *to the source of the strange noise* Aw, come on. Don't be such a silly little coward- (Suddenly, in response to the insult, a demonic being kidnaps Blovy, before quickly disappearing with her.) *'Blovy:' AAAAHH!!! *'Tessa:' *'Richard:' That has to be the villain! *'Jade:' Oh, now we're talking! *'Richard:' Gang, we have to rescue Blovy and the others! *'Margaret:' Yes, let's do it! (The gang frantically searches around for the villain.) *'Kernely:' I'm getting really worried now... (The gang sees yet another person running up to them.) *'Kernely:' Jacqueline?! *'Jacqueline:' I don't know why some of my minions were kidnapped! I saw a demonic being...with big horns...and the like! *'Richard:' I saw a similar-looking demon too. *'Torchy:' Wow, things are getting weirder and weirder every day. *'Jacqueline:' Yeah, that's true. *'Corolla:' Besides, what's gonna happen next? (The same demonic being from earlier tries to kidnap Corolla, but she fights back, causing it to flee.) *'Corolla:' Whew... *'Jacqueline:' It looked just like that! Just like that! *'Kernely:' Let's get to the bottom of this mess! Wait...but how? *'Richard:' Actually, we can ask Jewel. She might've been finished researching by now. (The gang sprints back to Jewel's laboratory. At there...) *'Richard:' Jewel, Jewel! We saw a demonic being kidnapping Blovy! Oh, and the same one failed to kidnap Corolla. *'Jewel:' What?! No way! *'Kernely:' Yeah, that's the most likely reason why people are vanishing. *'Richard:' Speaking of that demonic being, where is it? *'Jewel:' Hmm... (Jewel walks over to a scanner. She types in "demonic being." Unfortunately, she doesn't get a result. Angered, Jewel types in "Where does the demonic being live." However, an arrow points back to Echo Creek.) *'Tessa:' What?! We were JUST there! *'Richard:' Actually, if that arrow's pointing back to Echo Creek, there must be some clue... *'Jewel:' Hm, you're right. But what clue? *'Richard:' *thinking* ...Maybe another dimension is in the same location? *'Kernely:' Wait, are you sure? *'Richard:' It's a guess. *'Kernely:' Okay then. *'Jewel:' That could be actually correct. *'Gianna:' I agree. *'Kacey:' Yeah, but we should start heading. Who knows, something bad might happen. *'Richard:' Fine. *'Jewel:' Good luck out there. (The gang sprints back to Echo Creek. Before they arrive there, however, they see a mysterious portal.) *'Richard:' What the-?! *'Pealy:' So this is how we enter the dimension? *'Jay:' Looks like it. *'Kernely:' Wait, there's something suspicious about this portal. I've got a bad feeling that that demon will enter from this portal. *'Richard:' Actually, I don't think it will. Plus, we already saw it appear out of nowhere, so... *'Kernely:' I guess you're right... (Soon, the gang sees a mysterious demonlike figure entering from the portal.) *'Torchy:' Huh? *'???:' I have came here to notify everyone else that people are being kidnapped. *'Richard:' We already know about this. *'???:' Really? Oh...by the way, the name's Cynthia Gloom. *'Richard:' Nice to meet you? *'Cynthia:' My archenemy has been doing all of these kidnapping problems. *'Richard:' Wait, that demon we saw is actually your archenemy? *'Cynthia:' Yeah. He is also my father. *'Richard:' Huh. *'Cynthia:' Here, I'll explain it to you; I was born in the dimension I just came from, which is known as the Hellfire Labyrinth. My father actually treated me nicely in the past until not too long ago. He started torturing me and forcing me to obey to his every rule of villainy, which made me one of the most threatening people of the Hellfire Labyrinth ever. Until recently, I was continued to be tortured. But then, my father decided to do something else - kidnapping people here and there, so that he could have one big, bad army. *clears throat* How would he make them their slaves? By hypnotizing them instead of torturing them similar to what he did to me. *'Richard:' That's no good. *'Cynthia:' Yeah, it isn't. Anyway, you seem to be the Locked Room Gang, right? I've heard about your adventures, stopping villains and saving this town you call...uh...what was the name? Oh yeah, Echo Creek. *'Richard:' Yes. *'Crystal:' So it looks like we found out what was causing people to vanish, huh? *'Cynthia:' True. *'Richard:' So is this portal the entrance to the Hellfire Labyrinth? *'Cynthia:' Yes, it is. Follow me. (The gang follows Cynthia into the portal. Upon entering the portal, they find themselves in the Hellfire Labyrinth. Lightning is flashing frequently and there are many lava pools.) *'Cynthia:' Here we are. *'Torchy:' Yikes, so much lightning...so much lava...this IS really Hellfire Labyrinth. *'Tessa:' This seems pretty dangerous, but we're not gonna give up! Right guys? *'The other ghosts:' Yeah! *'Cynthia:' We should get headed for my father's mansion. *'Richard:' Okay...but who is your father? I mean, what's his name? *'Cynthia:' Tarkov. *'Richard:' Weird name, but okay. (Cynthia leads the gang to Tarkov's mansion while avoiding lava pools and lightning bolts.) *'Jacqueline:' Gee, this is pretty frantic. *'Corolla:' But hey, as what Tessa said, we aren't giving up...Wait, Cynthia, can you tell me how your father grew up like this? *'Cynthia:' Here's what he told me: He was actually a human that lived in Alaska. Yes, I'm talking about the US state where it's often cold. But when he decided to quit living in Alaska, a demonic being offered him to join the dark side. Despite saying that he never wanted to join the dark side in the first place, the demon tortured Tarkov until he decided to join. Also, without telling him, the demon slowly transformed him into what he is now. And actually, at that time, he was 23. He was already married before, but after his transformation, he killed his ex-girlfriend. *'Richard:' Holy cow. *'Cynthia:' Also, he got married again after his transformation, and eventually my mother gave birth to me. And when I was 24, he was continuously torturing me and forcing me to obey him. I'm 26 now. (The gang eventually arrives at Tarkov's mansion.) *'Torchy:' This is a huge mansion! *'Kernely:' And demonic. Wonder what traps he has for us. Or minions. *'Cynthia:' Here's the mission - we need to kill Tarkov, or else he will have kidnapped a lot of people. *'Richard:' Yeah, you know what, let's do this. (The gang enters the mansion. The first thing they see upon arriving inside the mansion is a bunch of skeletal Snapdragons.) *'Torchy:' Wait, those guys look like me, but skeletal! (One of the Snapdragons screeched at the gang before it and the other skeletal Snapdragons begin flying around while shooting green fire wisps at them) *'Richard:' Time to battle! (Torchy rams into a few of the Snapdragons and breathes fire at another one, injuring it. Cynthia grabs her pitchfork before jabbing it at the Snapdragons.) *'Cynthia:' *to the skeletal Snapdragons* You foul beasts! (Kernely lobs flaming butter at the Snapdragons as Jacqueline shoots air blasts at the beasts. Some of the Snapdragons attempt to ram Kernely, but Richard creates an ice wall around her.) *'Kernely:' Whoa, thanks! (However, the skeletal Snapdragons begin shooting fire wisps at the wall, severely damaging it.) *'Kernely:' Jackie...blow them away! *'Jacqueline:' I've got this covered. (Jacqueline shoots a powerful gust of wind at the Snapdragons, sending most of them into walls. However, a Snapdragon screeches, which summons more skeletal Snapdragons.) *'Jacqueline:' Yikes, how many of these things are there? (Torchy shoots fireballs at several skeletal Snapdragons. However, one of them spins around with its wings outstretched, deflecting a fireball back at Torchy, who dodges. The fireball hits another skeletal Snapdragon who was distracted fighting Corolla. It gets mad at the other and shoots fire wisps, but the other skeletal Snapdragon, after getting hit by a few, fights back.) *'Torchy:' Hey, I found out they're not really as intelligent as I thought! *'Veronica:' Whoa, look at you go! (Torchy then flies up to a Snapdragon.) *'Torchy:' Come and get me! (The skeletal Snapdragon flies after Torchy as the latter leads it into a wall. To prevent himself from crashing, Torchy suddenly flies in another direction, causing the skeletal Snapdragon to crash into the wall.) *'Richard:' We're doing well, keep it up! (Richard shoots ice beams at several Snapdragons, freezing some of them. Corolla then ambushes the Snapdragons who weren't frozen with many electric orbs and lasers.) *'Torchy:' Hey, I know! (Torchy then stands in front of a Snapdragon.) *'Torchy:' Yoo-hoo! (The Snapdragon attempts to ram Torchy, but the latter dodges, causing the former to crash into another Snapdragon.) *'Richard:' *to Torchy* Uh, you may not want to do it too much, or they'll start knowing your moves. *'Torchy:' Aw... (Torchy spins around while shooting fireballs at several skeletal Snapdragons around him, injuring them.) *'Richard:' Almost...almost... (However, several of the Snapdragons screech, summoning more skeletal Snapdragons.) *'Jacqueline:' Aw, come on! Not again! (Jacqueline shoots tornadoes at the Snapdragons, injuring them and defeating the weaker ones. However, the surviving Snapdragons shoot several fire wisps at Jacqueline, harming her.) *'Jacqueline:' Oof! *'Cynthia:' Keep going. We have to get rid of these beasts. (Cynthia suddenly starts rapidly shooting fire wisps at the dragons, injuring them even more.) *'Richard:' Wow, you're pretty awesome at handling them! *'Cynthia:' Thanks. (Cynthia rushes up to a dragon and stabs it multiple times, eventually defeating it. She then shoots fire wisps at another, injuring it heavily. After a while, the gang has defeated the skeletal Snapdragons.) *'Jacqueline:' Finally! I'm sick of those pests! *'Jay:' Me too. *'Cynthia:' It's not over yet. Let's proceed to the next room. (The gang does as what Cynthia says. Upon arriving into the second room, the gang sees tiles showing images of tigers, bulls, eagles, snakes and bears.) *'Richard:' ...What is this supposed to mean? *'Cynthia:' Actually, this one seems pretty easy to me. *'Richard:' How so? *'Cynthia:' So if you look at the tiles, you see images of tigers, bulls, eagles, snakes and bears. *'Richard:' Yeah, and...? *'Cynthia:' One of them allows us to cross the room without trouble. In my case, let's go for bulls, since I know that they're not carnivorous. (Just as Cynthia is about to step on a bull tile, Corolla suddenly drags her back.) *'Cynthia:' ...What was that for? *'Corolla:' Don't do it! Tarkov might've changed the answer so that he can trick us into picking the bull. *'Cynthia:' I don't trust you... *'Corolla:' But come on, we can get killed if you do it! *'Cynthia:' *sigh* Fine. *'Richard:' So let's look again. (The gang looks at the tiles.) *'Corolla:' Tigers, bulls, eagles, snakes, bears...tigers, bulls, eagles, snakes, bears... *'Kernely:' Wait...the eagle can fly and the others don't...could that be the answer to this riddle? *'Cynthia:' Hm, actually, you might be right for once. None of the animals shown here except for the eagle can fly. (Cynthia steps on an eagle tile. Nothing happens.) *'Cynthia:' ...Yep, you're right. (The gang crosses the room while only touching the eagle tiles.) *'Richard:' Alright. Let's continue. (The gang heads onto the next room. Inside is what appears to be Blovy.) *'Richard:' Oh, hey Blovy! I thought you got kidnapped. (Suddenly, Blovy starts attacking the gang.) *'Torchy:' Wha-?! *'Blovy:' Sorry, but I have to do this under the orders of Tarkov! *'Richard:' Oh no, she's hypnotized! *'Torchy:' But if we're facing Blovy, I don't want to kill her... *'Richard:' We won't, don't worry. (Richard slashes at Blovy, but the latter dodges with great agility. She then shoots torandoes at Richard, who gets injured.) *'Richard:' Wow, you're pretty tough, but I'm not going down easily. *'Blovy:' Too bad. *'Cynthia:' But you're going down easily, though. (Cynthia rapidly stabs Blovy, quickly defeating the latter due to how weak she is compared to the others.) *'Blovy:' Augh... (Blovy slowly wakes up from her hypnosis.) *'Blovy:' What...happened? *'Richard:' You were hypnotized. *'Blovy:' By who? *'Richard:' As what Cynthia said earlier, Tarkov. *'Blovy:' Huh... (Suddenly, skeletal Blovers break in.) *'Blovy:' Wait, what? *'Torchy:' First, Snapdragons, now Blovers?! This is getting weird. (The skeletal Blovers start slapping and kicking at the gang.) *'Richard:' Oof! Ow! *slashes at the Blovers around him, injuring them and pushing them away* (Torchy rams three skeletal Blovers at once, pinning them against a wall.) *'Torchy:' Haha! (Unfortunately, Torchy is hit by a tornado and gets sent flying away.) *'Torchy:' Agh! (Corolla zooms around several skeletal Blovers before shooting fire wisps at them.) *'Corolla:' *mimicking Scorch* Fire! Haha! (The skeletal Blovers simply blow the fire wisps back at Corolla, injuring her.) *'Corolla:' Yikes! (Cynthia stabs a few Blovers before shooting fire wisps at even more of them. Blovy engages in a wrestle with a skeletal Blover.) *'Richard:' Wow, this is getting us nowhere. *'Kernely:' But we have to continue! (Most of the gang begins attacking the skeletal Blovers together while protecting each other often.) *'Richard:' Hey, these guys are actually pretty fragile. (Eventually, the gang defeats the skeletal Blovers.) *'Jacqueline:' *jumping around in joy* *'Kernely:' Why do you hate these skeletal plants so much? *'Jacqueline:' Because they're just pests that block our way! *'Cynthia:' *facepalm* Let's just continue. (The gang enters the next room. Inside that room is a slightly diagonal hallway.) *'Kernely:' Strange hallway. *'Cynthia:' Wait, this room looks familiar... *'Richard:' Really? *'Cynthia:' Yes, to me. I was forced to run down this hallway because of a boulder rolling towards me. *'Richard:' So this means... *'Kernely:' I think we should run right away so that we can outrun the boulder and reach the exit before it kills us. *'Cynthia:' Good plan. Okay, let's do this. (The gang races to the exit, and as they do, they step on a tile which causes a boulder to drop from a hole in the ceiling and start rolling. Noticeably, Kernely, Blovy and Corolla (due to her super speed) are outrunning not just the boulder, but the gang as well.) *'Richard:' Whoa, those girls are fast! (The gang eventually makes it to the exit, which the boulder doesn't fit through.) *'Richard:' Whew...! *'Blovy:' *panting* Okay...okay...we did it. (The gang hears someone calling for help.) *'???:' Kernely...Kernely...come over...I'm...scared. I seriously need help! *'Kernely:' Is that...Sam? *'Blovy:' Wait, it does sound like her! *'Richard:' Yeah, I agree! Gang, let's go after her before something bad happens... *turns around* ...wait... (The gang realized that the room they're in is mostly a maze due to the maze entrance.) *'Cynthia:' This is one of the worst parts. *'Kernely:' Oh, are you sure? I've been through mazes when I was just a kid! And heck, I even enjoyed them, even though my family and I sometimes got lost. *'Cynthia:' Yes, I am sure. Plus, look at the fact that Tarkov will likely hypnotize the captured victim soon *'Kernely:' Oh, oh! Sorry! *starts getting worried* I'm getting afraid that we might not make it in time. *'Cynthia:' We will, even though it may not look like it. Let's go. (The gang enters the maze and attempt to run to the exit as fast as they can without running into many dead ends or bumping into each other often, with help from Cynthia.) *'Kernely:' For Samantha! (The gang continues running to the exit. Luckily, they make it just in time as the demonic being from earlier is just about to hypnotize Samantha. He then flees when he sees the gang.) *'Kernely:' Yeah, that's right! Never put my hands on my sister! *'Samantha:' Kernely! You're here! *'Kernely:' Yep. *'Richard:' Wait, she's trapped in a cage...and I see a lock on it. This means that there has to be a key somewhere. Let's search. (The gang except Samantha searches around the room they're in (except for the maze and the first part of the room). *'Richard:' Where is it? (As he turns towards Cynthia, Richard sees her attempting to poke several parts of a wall with her pitchfork.) *'Richard:' What are you doing? *'Cynthia:' The key was in this wall the last time I was here when I had to rescue my sister from Tarkov's wrath. *'Richard:' Huh...wait a minute. (Richard looks at his sword for a few moments, before deciding to do what Cynthia is currently doing, except with his sword on a different wall. Eventually, after a bit of poking, one part of the wall opens up, showing the key. Richard grabs it and shows it to Cynthia.) *'Cynthia:' What? I thought it was *points to the wall she was poking at* this wall that was holding the key. *'Richard:' Well, sometimes things change, like with the animal puzzle earlier. (Richard walks to the cage and unlocks it with the key, freeing Samantha.) *'Samantha:' Thank you, Richard! *'Richard:' You're welcome. (Samantha kisses Richard.) *'Richard:' Thank you for that! That was very kind. *'Kernely:' I'm glad we saved you from Tarkov. *'Samantha:' Who's that? *'Kernely:' He's the demon that kidnapped you. *'Samantha:' Oh... *'Richard:' Well, we all better get going, so let's go! (The gang proceeds to the next room, which has four doors in different colors. Three of them describe the colors of the Hellfire Labyrinth, but one does not.) *'Richard:' Huh? *'Cynthia:' Ah, here's an easy one! *'Kernely:' What do you mean? *'Cynthia:' Three of the doors describe the colors of the Hellfire Labyrinth. However, that green door does not. *'Kernely:' Wow, you're quick! (The gang enters the green door, and inside that room has a bunch of mutant pitcher plants.) *'Richard:' Hold on, these guys remember me about Benjamin! *'Tessa:' Huh. (The pitcher plants charge towards the gang.) *'Samantha:' A fight? Oh ho ho, it's on! (Samantha lobs electric butter at the mutant pitcher plants while Cynthia stabs several of them.) *'Cynthia:' *to the pitcher plants* Well, well, well. Fought you guys before, yet you're going down again. *continues stabbing more of the pitcher plants* (Richard slashes several pitcher plants with his sword, before shooting an ice beam at another, freezing it.) *'Blovy:' Oh, I know what to do! (Blovy sprints towards a pitcher plant, before wrapping her body around it, similar to what she did to Onyx Onyx earlier. She then begins repeatedly slapping it, before whistling, calling in Jay, who shoots thorns at the pitcher plant while trying not to hit Blovy.) *'Kernely:' Nice trick, Blovy! *'Blovy:' Thanks. (The pitcher plant Blovy was wrapped around is eventually defeated. Blovy then jumps away from it.) *'Blovy:' Aw yeah! (Several pitcher plants approach Tessa.) *'Tessa:' Uh...what do I do...what do I do...? I left my sword at home...! (Suddenly, Torchy rams several of the mutant pitcher plants, injuring them.) *'Tessa:' Whoa, thanks! *'Torchy:' No problem. *flies towards another pitcher plant and shoots a fireball at it* (Kernely comes up with an idea.) *'Kernely:' *to the pitcher plants* Hey, guys! Watch this! (Kernely lobs flaming butter into the air, before spinning around so fast that she creates a tornado around herself, sucking up the butter. She then moves towards several of the mutant pitcher plants. When she reaches them, they are injured heavily, eventually defeated after getting bombarded by flaming butter.) *'Kernely:' *stops spinning* This is what I call a butter cyclone! *giggles* (Veronica summons beetles and directs them at several pitcher plants, injuring them. Corolla then shows up and shoots lasers, injuring them more. Then, the two beat the pitcher plants up with punches, kicks and horn slashes, defeating them.) *'Corolla:' Woo! *high-fives Veronica* (Richard continues preforming sword slashes and shooting ice beams at the pitcher plants. He also throws snowflake blades at some of them.) *'Richard:' Keep it up, guys! *'Pealy:' Okay! (Pealy spins around while shooting peanuts at the mutant pitcher plants while trying not to hurt his friends. Meanwhile, Cynthia has defeated a pitcher plant, but is soon ambushed by more of them.) *'Cynthia:' A little help? *'Corolla:' I'll do it! (Corolla zooms around the pitcher plants, before shooting fire wisps at them. She then flies around the pitcher plants again (this time going in the opposite direction) before shooting electric orbs at them.) *'Jacqueline:' ALRIGHT, I'VE HAD IT WITH THESE BATTLES BETWEEN MINIONS AND US!! (Jacqueline furiously shoots air blasts at the mutant pitcher plants. At that same time, Richard comes up with an idea.) *'Richard:' Let's do a combo! *'Torchy:' On it! *'Kernely:' Alright! *'Samantha:' Let's go! *'Pealy:' Now we're talking! *'Jay:' Let's do this! *'Blovy:' Got it! *'Corolla:' Okay! *'Veronica:' Let's get started! (The nine people preform a massive combo on the mutant pitcher plants, defeating them.) *'Jacqueline:' FINALLY! ALL THESE SKELETONS AND MUTANTS ARE DRIVING ME INSANE!!! *rips some of her hair out* *'Kernely:' Geez, calm down... *'Tessa:' Yeah, I agree. *'Richard:' *sigh* ...Let's just move on. (The gang goes into the next room, which is completely dark.) *'Richard:' What? *'Jacqueline:' Hey, I can't see! *'Kernely:' It's dark in here... *'Torchy:' Oh, I can help! (Torchy breathes fire into the air, lighting up the room.) *'Richard:' Thanks a lot! (Suddenly, the gang hears voices.) *'???:' This is...too scary...! I can't look! *'??? #2:' Don't worry...we'll eventually get out of here. *'??? #3:' Yeah, and I can live with Jacqueline again! *'Jade:' Is that Christopher? *'Aurora:' Namoi? *'Jacqueline:' ...My minions?! *'Richard:' This isn't good. *'Kernely:' Let's get to the bottom of this mess. Fast. (The gang walks towards the source of the voices.) *'Jade:' I need to see him...I miss him... (Eventually, the gang makes it.) *'Richard:' Torchy, I think we're here. *'Torchy:' Got it. (Torchy breathes fire again, revealing almost everyone that was missing in Echo Creek trapped in cages, along with a few torches.) *'Jade:' Christopher! *'Kernely:' What?! No one told me about the Fun Foodies missing! *'Richard:' Hey, Torchy! Light up those torches! *'Torchy:' Good idea! (Torchy lights up the torches.) *'Christopher:' H-Hey, Jade! *'Gianna:' Wait, where's Lucille? *'Christopher:' I honestly dunno... *'Richard:' Oh wait, I still have the key! (Richard moves towards Naomi's cage, but before he unlocks it with the key, the demonic being from earlier teleports in front of him.) *'Tarkov:' Nice try. (Tarkov snatches the key away from Richard.) *'Richard:' Hey! *'Naomi:' *pointing to Tarkov* Eek, not him! *'Christopher:' AAAAAAHHHHH!!! *covers his eyes* *'Tiffany:' Yikes! *'Tarkov:' *to Richard* I saw this coming! You were just trying to free you little friends, just what you did to *points at Samantha* her earlier! But not this time! *laughs maniacally* *'Richard:' Not fair! (Tarkov continues laughing while pounding on the floor, but then is stopped by Cynthia.) *'Cynthia:' ENOUGH! *'Tarkov:' *looks at Cynthia* What?! You again?! *'Cynthia:' Yes, that is me. I've had enough of you kidnapping other people! *'Tarkov:' *mockingly* Oh, suuure! Kidnapping! *laughs* (Kernely facepalms.) *'Cynthia:' Oh, I'm actually serious here, but all you're doing is kidnapping people and now mocking us. *'Tarkov:' *stops* Okay, in seriousness, you shall not free your friends! EVER! *'Richard:' Too bad. We're gonna defeat you and get the key back! *'Tarkov:' Oh, you're bringing up a battle? ...I gladly accept. (Tarkov shoots many fire wisps at the gang, but Blovy simply blows them back at Tarkov. However, the latter avoids the fire wisps.) *'Tarkov:' Try harder. (Tarkov then grabs a greatsword and swings it at the gang, but most of them dodges.) *'Tessa:' Again, we've had enough with your kidnappings! It's time to put an end to that! (Tessa rushes up to Tarkov, but then forgots she doesn't have her sword.) *'Tarkov:' No weapons or anything? (Tarkov soon begins laughing hysterically, before stopping and attempting to kidnap Tessa. However, the latter immediately goes back to the gang just as Tarkov attempts to grab her.) *'Tessa:' Whew... *'Tarkov:' Hey! (Tarkov shoots lightning bolts at the gang, but Cynthia just counters them with her fire wisps.) *'Cynthia:' Well? (Cynthia rushes up to Tarkov before impaling him with her pitchfork. However, Tarkov strikes back with his greatsword, injuring Cynthia greatly.) *'Cynthia:' Ouch... *'Torchy:' Alright, that's it! Nobody hurts her! *shoots fireballs at Tarkov, who gets harmed* (Tarkov shoots fire wisps at Torchy, injuring the latter, before raining fireballs over the gang. Fortunately, Richard creates an ice dome to protect the gang.) *'Adeline:' Thanks. (The fireballs hit the dome, soon destroying it.) *'Richard:' Sure, ice may be weak against fire, but we're not going down! (Kernely and Samantha together lob butter at Tarkov, harming him.) *'Tarkov:' Stop that! (Tarkov shoots fireballs at the duo, harming them and causing them to stop lobbing butter.) *'Richard:' Screw it. Jacqueline, Torchy, let's do a combo. *'Torchy:' Okay then. *'Jacqueline:' *to Tarkov* I'll never see you again! (The three do a powerful combo at Tarkov, harming him greatly. At this point, he is starting to get weaker, but doesn't want to give up. He then shoots more fireballs and creates a few flame pillars around himself while spinning them around.) *'Blovy:' Oh yeah?! *to Kernely and Samantha* Combo time, girls! *'Kernely:' Okay! (Kernely and Samantha both lob butter again, but this time Blovy blows them at Tarkov, harming him even more.) *'Tarkov:' You think I don't have much power? (Tarkov shoots harmful glyphs at the gang before directing the flame pillars at them.) *'Tarkov:' Well, check out this, will ya?! (Richard shoots ice beams at the glyphs, destroying them and dodges the flame pillars. He then slashes Tarkov heavily, but then Tarkov shoots lightning bolts at the Winter Melon, harming him.) *'Torchy:' Okay, this is getting out of hand. (Torchy shoots many fireballs at Tarkov, who counters some of them with his own fireball. Just then, Corolla and Veronica ambush Tarkov, but then he shoots more glyphs at the duo, injuring them.) *'Richard:' Looks like I've got no choice... Everyone, well, almost, let's do a combo! *'Torchy:' It's time! *'Kernely:' Goodbye, Tarkov! *'Samantha:' Yeah, goodbye! *'Pealy:' Let's go! *'Jay:' C'mon! *'Blovy:' Aw yeah! *'Corolla:' Chargin' up! *charges a massive laser* *'Veronica:' Whoop! *'Jacqueline:' At least I'm glad I don't get to see him again. *'Tarkov:' Uh-oh. (Almost all of the gang does an extremely powerful combo. Tarkov tries to counter it, but to no avail, and is defeated.) *'Tarkov:' AGH! *drops the key he was holding and vanishes* *'Richard:' YES! *'Jacqueline:' I'm sick of that demon! (Richard grabs the key, before using it to unlock everyone from their cages.) *'Christopher:' Yay! *'Jade:' Christopher! (Jade rushes to hug Christopher, who blushes.) *'Gianna:' Where's Lucille? *'???:' *arrives* Did someone call me? *'Gianna:' Lucille! What happened? *'Lucille:' I was trapped in a strange ball. I wasn't able to escape it at all. I even tried to pass through it, but no luck. I hate that demon now. *'Gianna:' Yeah, I blame that guy. But hey, at least you're back! *'Jimmy Jam:' And so are we! *'Crabapple Cindy:' Yeah! *'Huckit Crab #1:' *to Jacqueline* What do you say that the others and I are back? *'Jacqueline:' You're talking about the rest of my minions? *'Huckit Crab #1:' Yep. *'Jacqueline:' Well, I'm very happy to see you again. Let's get out of here before anything bad happens. (Jacqueline and her minions begin to leave.) *'Jacqueline:' Oh, and even though I helped you all, I'm still a villain! *'Corolla:' Okay? *'Lauren:' Margie, I missed you so much... *'Margaret:' Yeah, me too! At least I got to see you again. (Mr. Gossamer gives a thumbs up to the gang.) *'Richard:' Well, should we all go home now? *'Samantha:' Wait, I wanted to tell you something! You see how I'm an unofficial member of the Locked Room Gang? *'Richard:' Yeah, why? *'Samantha:' I want you to make it official! *'Margaret:' Can I join too? *'Tiffany:' What she said. *'Lauren:' Can I join please? *makes puppy eyes* *'Richard:' Hmmm.... *thinks* ...Yeah, you can! *'Samantha, Tiffany, Margaret and Lauren:' YAY!!! *'Cynthia:' Well, so long, gang. I'll be here in the Hellfire Labyrinth if you need me. Good luck out there! *'Richard:' Bye! (The gang starts to leave. But just then, Cynthia runs up to them.) *'Cynthia:' Wait, I almost forgot. *to Kernely* I want to give you something as a reward for you helping everyone defeat my father. Hold on. *'Kernely:' Whoa, I didn't expect that! (Cynthia rushes back to Tarkov's mansion, before eventually bringing in a fiery sword.) *'Cynthia:' This is the Sword of the Ember. I found this when I was trying to save my sister. The tip of it was sticking out of a chest. So here - take it! It's all yours. *'Kernely:' Yay! *takes the Sword of the Ember* I'm gonna get better at fighting villains with this sword! *'Richard:' Yeah, this is really cool, Kernely! Maybe I'll train you to become a better swordfighter. *'Kernely:' That's great! *'Cynthia:' Okay, bye for real. *leaves* *'Richard:' Bye! *sigh* What a nice person she is. *'Kernely:' Yep. Anyways, let's go! (The gang leaves the Hellfire Labyrinth through the portal.) *'Richard:' We're back! *'Jade:' I'm glade we're back together, Christopher. *'Christopher:' Yep. *'Samantha:' So, now that we're here, let's celebrate! *'Kernely:' Okay! (The gang celebrates after a long day.) *'Jennifer:' *looks at her "Naomi Fan" crop top* Wait, why am I still wearing this shirt? (THE END) Trivia *Even though the story was released before Revenge of Giovanni, this takes place after the latter. *Originally, Drillbit and his team were going to appear, but that was scrapped. Category:Stories Category:Stories by Chilly Bean BAM!